


i can't do this alone

by i_wanna_be_red



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Forming of SuperM, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Byun Baekhyun, Short & Sweet, baekhyun is stressed, except it's actually kinda short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wanna_be_red/pseuds/i_wanna_be_red
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't take the news about the forming of SuperM well. Luckily, Junmyeon is there for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	i can't do this alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the second fic i'm uploading and the first in this fandom please be kind to me sjbskjbf  
> the ending also turned out a little sadder then intended but i'm just gonna go with it 
> 
> the title is loosely based on Troye Sivan & Martin Garrix' 'there for you'
> 
> <3

When Lee Sooman first told them the news, Baekhyun's face almost fell.

However, in the last moment he had managed to force a smile, looking at Jongin from the corner of his eyes. The younger seemed excited at least. And admittedly, Baekhyun felt excited about working with Taemin and the selected members from NCT, but right at that moment he just felt overwhelmed. Honestly he could cry. The promotions for City Lights had barely ended and here they were, throwing another project at him.

Baekhyun had zoned out while Sooman talked, his eyes glazing over as he stared out the window of the company meeting room they were all seated in.   
He was snapped out of it by hearing his own name, being just on time to catch what Sooman was saying.   
".. Baekhyun-ssi, I'd like you take the responsibility of being the leader on you."   
His jaw clenched as he felt his heart plummeting through his chest, answering with a monotone, "Of course, sir."  
Sooman looked around the room and nodded satisfiedly, "That's all for now. I will see you at the next meeting for this project." 

As soon as Sooman had left the room, Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark started talking excitedly.   
Of course, Baekhyun thought, they're used to their groups being split in twenty thousand units. Taemin and Jongin were also talking to each other in a somewhat calmer way than the others. See, they all were excited for this new project. Why couldn't he feel the same way? 

As the youngers and Taemin said their goodbye's and left to undoubtedly get to practice, Jongin turned to Baekhyun, who still had his eyes fixated on one particular tree outside the company building.   
"You okay, hyung?" his calm voice ringed through the older's ears and he blinked to get out of whatever corner of his mind he had dived into.

Then, instead of faking his excitement completely, he opted for a small smile, not looking Jongin straight in the eyes on purpose. He had no rights whatsoever to ruin this for his dongsaeng. "Yeah. This is cool right? Getting to work with new people and all. Fresh experiences."  
Jongin nodded, although he did look a little suspicious, "I'm excited to get to it. Are you coming with me to the dorms or do you still have things to do?"  
Baekhyun was glad the younger had sensed his unwant to have this particular conversation and thanked him silently, "I'm just gonna go write some lyrics if that's okay. I'll be home soon."  
The dancer nodded, squeezing his hyung's shoulder in a comforting manner before leaving silently. 

Once he was alone, Baekhyun moved to one of the studio's in the company building he always used, finally feeling able to let his thoughts flow freely.

He felt bad because of the way he thought about this whole thing, but he couldn't help the exhausted feeling settling over him. It was times like these when he held it for possible that the company was actively trying to drown him in work and he wondered if SM realized he was not just their money-making idol, but also a human being. He shook his head, burying his hands in his hair as he leaned his elbows on the table before him. Why was he so ungrateful? Being a singer is his dream job. He has it. Actually has what many people dream for their entire life. Yet he can't help but think like this. And then he was assigned as leader. He could've seen that coming, being the eldest and all, but it still felt weird.

He had always, in some way, relied on Junmyeon in the past. Still does actually. What if he was a terrible leader? He realized it was important for the group to get along well and even if they all knew each other in some way already and didn't dislike anyone, having to move to a new dorm and practicing together every single day from a few weeks from now would ask a lot from them. From him. 

When he returned to the dorms it was past nine o'clock already. He closed the door behind him softly and was confused by the silence only for a small second before he remembered Chanyeol and Sehun were away for the promotion of 'What a Life' and Jongdae must still be at the studio working on his solo comeback.

EXO really was falling apart.

Baekhyun shook the horrible thought off him and slipped off his coat and shoes before entering the room.

He was met by Junmyeon, who was sitting on the couch as he typed something out on his laptop. Jongin must’ve gone to bed early. 

The leader turned his head as he heard Baekhyun enter the room and smiled, "There you are. Have you had diner yet? I put some leftover diner in the fridge if you want it."  
Baekhyun nodded and mumbled a small thanks as he made his way to the kitchen, heating up the food quickly. He wasn't really hungry but he knew his hyung would most likely protest if he didn't eat, so he took his scanty filled plate to the living room, taking place next to the other man silently.

Junmyeon put away his laptop and turned on the couch so he could face his dongsaeng as Baekhyun shoved a spoonful in his mouth and put his plate on the taetable. His hyung smiled, the pride regocnizable in his voice as he spoke up, "Hey, Jongin-ah told me about the SuperM thing earlier. That's so great! I'm happy you guys are getting this opportunity."

The cold stone hand that had been wrapped around Baekhyuns heart ever since he had first heard the news this afternoon seemed to squish even tighter at the mention of the new 'super group'. 

He nodded, swallowing the food in his mouth before looking up at his hyung and smiling a very far from real smile. He could practically see the worried and questioning look in the leader's eyes and Baekhyun couldn't anymore. 

"They want me to be the leader." The words came out sounding small and before he could see the older's reaction to them, he ducked his head down, covering his face with both his hands as a sob ripped through him. 

Tears containing the stress and feelings he had bundled up started to fall from his eyes rather quickly and before he knew it he felt a hand at the back of his neck softly pulling him onto his hyung’s lap. 

Another sob made it's way out of him as Junmyeon wrapped his warm arms around him and he buried his face in the older's neck, slipping his arms around his waist.   
"Hyung.." Baekhyun whispered, trying to look for words to describe what he was feeling, but when he couldn’t find them, he settled for a simple, "I'm so tired."  
"Ssh, I know." He replied softly as his fingers rubbed comforting circles in the slightly taller man's back, "It's okay to feel tired."  
"I'm scared we're falling apart." Baekhyun's voice trembled as he voiced his fears, "Aren't you?"  
Junmyeon moved one hand up to the nape of his dongsaeng's neck, softly playing with the small hairs there, "Oh, I am sometimes.” He admitted, “But I know that whatever happens, we'll get back to each other. Because.. we’re kind of like a family. We are one."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if you want to, i'd love to read them :)


End file.
